1. Field
The present application for patent relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for network re-creation in controlled environments.
2. Background
Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of multimedia content to a large number of resource limited portable devices (subscribers) is a complicated problem. Therefore, it is very important for network administrators, content retailers, and service providers to have a way to distribute content and/or other network services in a fast and efficient manner and in such a way as to increase bandwidth utilization and power efficiency.
In current content delivery/media distribution systems, real time and non real time services are packed and delivered to devices on a network. For example, a communication network may utilize Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) to provide communications between a network server and one or more mobile devices. In this technology, a stream of OFDM symbols forming a transmit waveform are packed with services to be delivered over the distribution network. Each symbol comprises a number of sub-carriers that are modulated by the data to be transmitted.
Typically, devices operating on a communication network need to meet a variety of network specifications and/or other certifications. For example, devices under development may undergo multiple field tests to assure that such devices are operating in accordance with selected network specifications. For example, several field tests may be needed to identify device problems and verify the effectiveness of proposed solutions. However, field-testing of devices is expensive and time consuming. For example, as solutions to problems are implemented, each one may need to be independently field tested to evaluate its effectiveness. Furthermore, it is desirable to test devices under a variety of network conditions (or scenarios) so that it is possible to anticipate and/or identify potential problems before they occur. Unfortunately, each field test takes time to perform, may require special network set up, initialization, or operation, and requires a variety of field personnel to implement. Thus, such testing is time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that operates to re-create network conditions in a laboratory environment so that devices can be efficiently tested thereby saving the time and costs associated with device field-testing.